


The Sea of Mysteries

by Cosmos_Celestrial



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apprentice Dipper, Bill is a Bard, M/M, au-ish, magic stuff, old times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_Celestrial/pseuds/Cosmos_Celestrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been thinking kid, we may have just met, but how’d you like to be my apprentice?” He asked. Dipper gaped, making Bill grimace, “Geesh, that’s gonna be one thing we fix. If you’re gonna be my apprentice, you’re gonna have to look like your smart, even if you aren’t.”</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Gravity Falls is a small village protected by charms and magic made by the elusive Bard that lives near the Mystery Shack. When Dipper is sent to take food to the protector of the town, he never expected for the man to take an interest in his supposed "magic". Stuck in his training, Dipper's strength is tested earlier than expected when a sudden band of berserkers land on the shore of the village and he suddenly finds himself whisked away along with his sister. </p>
<p>Now enslaved, Dipper must find a way to get back home before his sister and him are gone for good. </p>
<p>((This is an AU thing, it's a work in progress, so bear with me please!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea of Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! And with a new story!! This is a mentor/student type thing, but it's still BillDip, in a way any who. This is an AU, I call it the Bard AU in which Bill is a bard who wants to show Dipper the way of the life force and teaches him how to harness it. 
> 
> But, nothing is ever as it seems, now is it?

**Chapter 1: Goats and Trolls**

The sun peeked high in the sky above the trees brightly. A small breeze blew by on occasion, making leaves swirl in the invisible air and fall gently to the ground. Dipper shivered from underneath the confines of his wool blanket, snuggling into the sheet and squeezing his eyes shut at an attempt of going back to sleep. Heaven knows it was too early for him, and he was sore and tired from yesterday. He mentally cursed his Grunkle for sending him out to post signs up for unwanted visitors-at least in Dipper’s opinion.

He flipped over on his bed a little, making it squeak from his sudden movement. He sighed, cracking one eye open to peer into the room he shared with his twin sister, Mabel. He watched his sister’s sleeping form, envying her by how she could enjoy the pleasure of dreamland while he was wide awake. He heard noise from downstairs and stiffened, closing his eyes and listening soundly. It was most likely one of his Grunkle; Stan no doubt. It both amazed and irked Dipper at how well his Great Uncle was at getting up early. He was amazed because Grunkle Stan was old, but yet the old man still gathered energy. And he was irked because that meant _he_ would have to get up also to attend to whatever the man needed help with. He opened his eyes once more and stared at his sister, jumping a little as he saw her chocolate brown orbs looking at him with amusement.

“Morning, Dipper!” She chirped sleepily, slowly rising up from the comfortable confines of her bed. Mabel Pines, his sister, was someone who Dipper cherished very closely to his heart. He would do anything for her, even if meant sacrificing something of his own for her. Forcing a smile, he sat up in bed, stretching and groaning as he felt his shoulder pop, the tense muscle relaxing and making his sigh blissfully. He turned to face his sister, a grimace on his face at how easily she too could get up at this time.

“How are you so bright eyed and awake?” He asked with a baffled expression. Mabel only gave a sly smile and shrugged, turning from her brother and walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a hand knitted sweater, the image of a shooting star knitted on to it. He quirked an eyebrow, still confused as to how his sister could stand wearing such hot sweaters in this boiling weather, but he didn’t question since he really wasn’t in the mood of starting an argument with her. Mabel was a sweet and friendly girl, but push her buttons the wrong way and you could be dealing with your worst nightmare ever.

“I dunno bro, bro,” She replied to his question, looking over her clothes. She turned to him and frowned, “You better get changed though, you know how Grunkle Stan feels about you shirking off your duties,” She said, making Dipper huff in annoyance. He folded his arms over his chest and scowled, narrowing his eyes at the blanket.

“It’s no fair, mom and dad leave us here with him for no reason and we get stuck doing his dirty work!” He said in exasperation, his voice full of bitterness, “Besides, why do we have to run his store when he has that Robbie jerk and his friends that are capable of handling it?” He grouched. Mabel simply rolled her eyes, knowing full well about her brother’s frustration to being sent to Gravity Falls, after all, it wasn’t your average run of the mill. Gravity Falls was a place full of mysteries and secrets, not to mention, the large ocean that surrounded most of it was practically an open gateway for bandits, kidnappers, or worse. And with how closely they lived near the ocean, it was no wonder Dipper was such a worry wart. Sighing, she walked to the door, placing a hand on the handle. She turned to her brother once more, giving him a hopeful smile.

“It’s not that bad, Dipping Sauce,” She said, her tone soft, “it could be a heck of a lot worse, right?” She grinned, opening the door.

“ _Kids, hurry up and come down or no breakfast!_ ” Grunkle Stan’s voice rang out through the old shack like a speaker. Dipper growled and gave a glare to Mabel, who laughed and ran off to the restroom to change. Groaning, he covered his face with his arms and fell back against the bed.

“This is officially the worst summer ever!” He mumbled to himself.

“ ** _Kids_**!”

“ _COMING_!”

______________

Slouching in his seat, Dipper stared at his oatmeal with disgust. He wasn’t a fan of the light brown mush and he twirled his spoon around in it slowly. After a brief debate with himself, the tired boy had managed to get himself out of bed and dressed in his attire, a maroon tunic with silver buttons and grey shorts. He gave a quick glance to his sister who ate the oatmeal without a complaint, but he made a look of disgust as he watched her take a sip of some light blue liquid in her cup, no doubt his sister had made another pitcher of Mabel juice. Terrific.

Silence boomed around the kitchen until Mabel stood up straight in her chair, a bright smile on her face, “Hey, Grunkle Stan, can we go into town today?” She asked, looking to him with hope. Dipper’s interest was piqued and he looked over to the older man, hope filling his eyes as well. Stan put his newspaper down and looked at them both, his face remained neutral and his eyes squinting at them both skeptically. Dipper held his breath as he awaited the man’s answer, only to release it in defeat.

“No, we have too much stuff to do today,” The old man gruffly replied. The two kids groaned and Dipper let his spoon plop down into his bowl. He glared at Stan and placed his hands on the table.

“Too much stuff?” He repeated, “Like what? Doing your _cleaning_?” He sneered, “I don’t see why we need to do it when the other kids in town can help and that Soos guy. After all, you _did_ say that they were required to tend to your stuff,” He huffed, staring down the older man with a slight glare. But once Grunkle Stan looked over at Dipper, the young boy gulp. He cursed how sometimes he could be so abrasive and do things without thinking. He stared Stan down, eyeing him with disdain. Grunkle Stan gave a sterner look, squinting his eyes more and giving a slight frown. Dipper finally relented. The old man rolled his eyes before looking at both kids.

“As I was saying,” He continued, “you two need to take care of that darn goat that keeps lurking around here, I don’t want it to be eating all those crops we got,” Stan said, narrowing his eyes at them both, “And don’t go wandering into the forest! You did that yesterday and my signs weren’t able to be placed around where people could see, so, that’s also a part of your things to do,” He said, “Now, hop to it,” He pushed himself away from the table, making the chair’s legs scrape against the wooden floor. Dipper frowned, but Mabel simply nodded and smiled, saluting Stan as he left.

“Alrighty, Dipper, let’s get started!” Mabel said, taking his bowl to the sink, she looked down to the still full container, “Dipper, you didn’t even eat!” She scolded. The boy merely shrugged and got out of his chair.

“I wasn’t hungry,” He muttered back, preparing himself to handle Gompers, the goat his Grunkle was referring to. Mabel remained silent as she placed the dishes in the sink, but not before dumping out the now cold oatmeal in the trash. Once done, she chased after her brother to catch up with him, purposely running into him to get him to at least smile. It worked and he gave her a gentle push, making her laugh. They ended up chasing each other and tripping until Mabel caught sight of Gompers. Both grinned and ran towards the goat, finding a way to trap him and send him back to the grassier side of their Grunkle’s shack. It was almost two hours before they managed to succeed in getting the goat to stop, bleating, Gompers finally gave in to their little chasing game and scampered off to where he belonged. But neither sibling was able to escape the animal’s wrath without getting a kick to the gut or chest.

Huffing and panting, both twins laid sprawled along the ground, tired from the long hours of getting the goat. Dipper stared up at the sky, his hand wiping a bit of the sweat off his forehead. Mable let out a groan as she rubbed her sore stomach.

“Man, I thought that goat would never stop kicking,” She moaned in pain, she closed her eyes, letting the breeze that blew by cool off her simmering head. Dipper nodded, exhaling slowly as he willed his pain to go away, which didn’t work, making him cringe in the pain.

“No kidding,” he grunted, his eyes staring at a passing cloud, “who knew a goat could have such strong legs.”

Dipper sighed and relaxed, feeling quite comfortable on the ground where he lay. He turned his head slightly, looking to his sister who seemed to have felt the same thing. Mabel’s breathing was calm and her eyes were still closed, giving her face a serene look of peace. He moved his eyes back up, his eyelids getting heavy. He recalled a distant story he heard from someone about some creatures that were known to lure people into a safe security of their surroundings and get them to sleep, whispering soothing things into their ears that made them relax and close their eyes before taking their souls and leaving them in a deep sleep. Dipper couldn’t remember where he had heard such a story, but it intrigued him nonetheless, especially since he adored all things supernatural. He heard his sister let out a content sigh.

“I feel so…sleepy…” she murmured, giving a small yawn, “which is weird…considering I drank…Mabel…juice…”

_It sure is nice outside…sleeping here with the sun shining around you. Doesn’t that breeze feel delightful?_

“Yeah…the breeze sure is nice…” Dipper yawned, his voice tired. He felt as though someone was whispering in his ear, making him crave to just stay and sleep here.

_It wouldn’t be that bad to go to sleep, would it? After all, you worked hard and deserved it._

Mabel smiled, hearing the same whispers in her ear, “Yeah…we do deserve it…”

_Why not sleep? What’s the harm? A short nap wouldn’t hurt._

“I suppose we could…sleep for a bit…” Dipper felt his body relax and his breathing become even slower. He could hear someone shouting in the distance, telling him to get up, to move around. But he didn’t want to. It was so comfortable here. So relaxing! Why would anyone want to move from such a lovely spot?

“ _Kids! Wake up_!”

But they couldn’t, both were much too tired and weak to bother. Besides, they deserved to sleep for a bit, after all that hard work, a nap was very much deserved! They both ignored the frantic voice that called to them and they sunk further into the intoxicating sleep.

“Wake up for God’s sake!”

Dipper opened his eyes with a start, gaping at the blurry figure in front of him. He tensed and squirmed in the person’s arms as he was roughly shaken awake. He looked around wildly, Mabel was staring at him with a frightened expression, his head was pounding, and the pains from earlier were much stronger. He gasped, looking back up to see Grunkle Stan’s worried face.

“Wh-what happened?” He asked breathlessly, staring at the old man with confusion. Stan frowned and let go of Dipper, setting the boy down gently. He looked around, as if he was scanning for the threat of the situation. He looked down at Dipper and Mabel.

“You almost got your souls taken by trolls, that’s what happened,” The old man snapped, concern still in his eyes. The voices suddenly made sense to Dipper and he recalled the story and where he had heard it from. He quirked an eyebrow.

“Trolls? But, Grunkle Stan, I thought you didn’t believe in that supernatural junk?” He frowned, wringing his hands around nervously as he tried to get his body to wake up. It scared him a bit knowing that he was taken by trolls, but it was something that also got him excited about it. Of course, he didn’t say that part out loud. It wouldn’t do him any good getting his Grunkle worked up. Mabel walked over to Dipper, gripping his arm none to gently as she searched the vast thickness of trees that made up the woods. Stan sighed.

“I _don’t_ ,” he retorted, “but, it seemed quite plausible at the moment…” he said, his voice holding an unknown tone to it. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before back at the man.

“How so?” Mabel asked, Dipper could hear the scared tone in her voice, but he didn’t say anything. Grunkle Stan stared off into the distance again, a neutral expression on his face.

“Never mind, look, I changed my mind, you two come back inside, I’ll have Soos put up signs,” Stan griped, placing a hand behind either child’s back and guiding them to the shack, “besides, there are more pressing matters than that," Stan stared towards the road that led to town, there was another path that lead to a house nearby, as of who lived there, Dipper didn't know. Or at least he wasn't sure of. His Grunkle had yet to actually introduce the person who was a short distance from them. Although from what he heard, his Grunkle didn't like the person. Especially since he knew that the stranger also loved the supernatural and was known to perform tricks. A guardian, the people in town would say, the person was someone who kept the creatures at bay from their homes, they protected them from bandits and berserkers.

Needless to say, Dipper was intrigued.

"What's wrong, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, obviously worried for what her Grunkle had to say. Was it something bad?

"It seems that crook who lives near us, requires our service. The parents of that Robbie kid were unable to do it today, so it seems you, Dipper, will need to take it to him," Stan grouched. Dipper gaped, eyes wide as saucers.

"Me?!" He gasped, "Why just me??" He couldn't believe his Grunkle was just going to send him off to someone he had no idea about. Stan didn't seem to perturbed about it, instead rolling his eyes as Dipper went off listing what could go on with just him going by himself.

"Kid, that crazy man isn't going to pull out your eyeballs," Stan berated, interrupting the boy from his list of all the plausible outcomes of venturing by himself that could happen, "Mabel, I need you to prepare a basket of food, Mister Cipher is one heck of a picky eater."

Dipper slumped his shoulders as he followed behind. Stan looked back to Dipper, "Hey, did you get the goat?" He asked. Dipper looked up, grimacing a bit.

"Yeah, we got him," he replied, hoping Stan would be happy. The man's face remained expressionless.

"Did you lock the gate behind it before you nearly fell asleep?"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan," Dipper sighed, watching as the man turned back forward and walked on. Figures his Grunkle wouldn't praise him. There was no, ' _Great job, Dipper_ ' for him. Dipper walked bitterly behind his Grunkle Stan while Mabel chattered giddily about some squirrel that she was able to pet.

As the three entered the house, Dipper made his way over to the kitchen with Mabel walking alongside him, still keeping her bright spirit. Grunkle Stan removed his hands from them and sighed, rubbing his temples as he joined them. He pulled out an old basket from the pantry and placed it on the table.

“Alright, Mabel get some Cider and place it the basket along with some grapes, cheese, and bread,” Stan sighed. Mabel gave an affirmative nod before going off to fetch the desired ingredients. Dipper decided to question Stan about this elusive Mr. Cipher and why the people here had to give him food when he could probably get himself.

“Why do we need to deliver this to him?” Dipper asked, staring at the basket with a grimace. Stan eyed the boy and pursed his lips. He had forgotten that the kids had didn’t know much of who this person was, they did just only arrive at Gravity Falls a short month ago. Stan took a seat on the wooden chair, his eyes meeting his grandson’s.

“Kids, do you know why this town hasn’t been attacked by pirates or bandits?” He asked. Both children shook their head, their eyes meeting each other’s before looking back to the old man, they were both unsure of what the man was trying to get at, “This place is protected, by charms, spells, and supernatural things.” When the children said nothing, Stan continued, seeming almost hesitant in a way, he sucked in slowly before exhaling, shifting slightly, “The person that I’m sending off to see is one who practices in magic,” He admitted. Mabel and Dipper looked in awe.

“Like real magic?” Mabel gaped, “That’s so cool! Dipper, you lucky duck, you get to see a real magic man!” She grinned. Dipper gave a small smile, half of him was excited, but another part was unsure. If this man really did practice in magic, was it the good kind? Or the bad kind? Then again, if this town was being protected, then he had to be a good guy, right?

“So…like…he’s a witch?” Dipper questioned. Stan shot him a look and frowned, standing up to assist Mabel in packing the basket.

“No, he’s not a witch. More like…a _bard,_ of some sort. He’s a person who spends his life trying to harness the life force so that the energy gathered can be used to protect others from evil. Everyone thinks he some sort of _God_ , claiming that he’s a good saint. But I highly doubt,” he said, “That man is a phony, conning people into believing that mumbo jumbo stuff,” He said, his face scrunching up in distaste. He closed the basket after the contents were placed in to it and he handed it to Dipper.

“Now then, just follow the trail that doesn’t lead to town, and keep going until you see a small cottage, Cipher lives there.”

Dipper sighed and took the basket, “Why does he live away from people, wouldn’t someone who protects people live close in town?” He asked. Stan shrugged.

“Who knows kid, maybe he likes his privacy or something. Anyways, be careful going, help the man if he asks for it, and mind yourself around him. Don’t go bugging him with stupid things,” Stan said, staring at the boy with a stern gaze. Dipper shifted on his feet, looking away from the man.

“Yeah, yeah,” He grumbled, walking past them.

“Bye, Dipper! See ya in a few, Dipping Dot!” Mabel yelled after him. Dipper sighed and walked out of the shack, making his way to the path he had been so curious about. He gave a short gulp, hoping that this Mister Cipher was anything but evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, BIG THANKS to those who read this!!! I appreciate it a ton!!!!
> 
> 1) This story happens in the very old times, that's why everyone is dressed so old fashion. 
> 
> 2) I will update on my stories soon!!
> 
> 3) If ya got any questions feel free to ask me at my tumblr: Philadelphia-C
> 
> 4) I'm writing a 'professional' book on WattPad, if you guys could kindly check it out I'd be truly grateful!! I want to get this book published, so if you're not too busy and you're looking for a good story to read, check out mine at: https://www.wattpad.com/story/46329031-rose%27s-locket
> 
> As always, Comments are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
